


Hope

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, been in the works since December
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Before everything started,She was happy,She was loving,But most of all, hopeful.
Relationships: Katjaa & Duck, Katjaa/Kenny (Walking Dead)
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Kudos: 6





	Hope

Before everything started, 

She was happy, 

She was loving, 

But most of all, hopeful, 

For both her family and her future, 

Both of which would bring her fortune.

And when she met her other half,

He was sweet, 

He was passionate, 

And absolutely faithful,

To both her hopes and his own passions, 

Both of which they shared together.

And from their hopes and faithfulness, 

A baby boy was born, 

And from his birth, a brilliant light, 

Shone brightly in their hearts, 

That light was their new life, new hope, 

Hope for their family’s future.

That boy was full of love and hope, 

Loved seeing people happy, 

Just as his parents did before him, 

“ _Nothing will break this family apart_ ,” her husband vowed to her, 

“ _Not if I can help it_ ,” 

And oh, how much she wished such vows could last before they broke.

When it all began, 

She smiled and held her head high, 

She still had hope for their world and future, 

“ _Everything will be okay,_ ” she told her shaken son, 

“ _All is well, we’ll be home soon_ ,” 

It was no lie, but another promise she could not keep.

As time went on, 

More promises were made, 

And as more time wore on, 

More promises would break, 

Their world was crumbling and bonds were breaking, 

Her faith began to waver. 

“ _Everything keeps changing_ ,” 

It could not be more obvious, 

Their options now nothing but killing and stealing, 

Two of the things she hates the most,

The things her beloved has now become, 

No longer the man she fell in love with.

Hope was dying now before her, 

Her hope,  their hope, 

“ _My hope, my boy_ ,” 

She repeated through silent tears,

Her call for death brought to her head,

If Death took her hope from her, then she was coming with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, I’m still alive! It’s been ages since I last wrote something on here...or anything, really. I haven’t been feeling it since I made the horrible mistake of orphaning my ongoing work Blood Matters Not, which I still deeply regret doing, but not much can be done about that now. I wanted to try writing poetry again, since it’s something I love doing, and it’s one of my favourite ways to write stories. If you could give me some feedback, I’d greatly appreciate it!


End file.
